This invention relates to electrosurgery apparatus.
This invention is more particularly concerned with electrosurgery apparatus capable of performing different functions.
Electrosurgery apparatus includes a source of radio frequency power that is switched to give a pulsed output. The width, amplitude and separation between the pulses determines the surgical effect produced. Different surgical procedures, and different stages in a surgical procedure, require different electrosurgery outputs. For this reason, the apparatus is commonly arranged so that it can be switched between the different functions as desired. One way of producing the desired pulse pattern is to use a shift register having a number of memory locations each of which stores a binary signal representative of a pulse or a space between pulses. The output of the shift register is used cyclically to control the output of the apparatus, as described in EP-A-0194078.